


Маленькая невинная фантазия

by traincrash



Category: The Pretender
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несмотря на свой темперамент, Мисс Паркер все еще не перестреляла половину работников Центра. А все потому, что она умеет расслабляться после тяжелого трудового дня. Покорный раб и секс-игрушки прилагаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая невинная фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Маленькая невинная фантазия  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Канон:** Притворщик  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мисс Паркер/Брутс  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** БДСМ, service submission, dirty talk, orgasm denial, humiliation. Мат
> 
> WARNING! Гетный БДСМ, с таким количеством кинков/сквиков, что я для не для всех даже названия знаю, во всяком случае, по-русски. Приближаться с осторожностью.  
> П.С. За название - отдельное извинение )))

Чертов Джарод опять их провел! И в этот раз, судя по всему, они опоздали на считанные минуты.  
Оперативники возвращаются, старший молча качает головой: ушел. Мисс Паркер скрежещет зубами, и здоровенные тренированные бойцы вжимаются в стены, пытаясь не попасться ей на глаза. Трусы.  
Она втыкает в рот сигарету и раздраженно щелкает зажигалкой. Та искрит, но не загорается. Блядь!  
— Брутс! — она повелительно отставляет руку с сигаретой, и компьютерщик мгновенно подносит зажженную спичку, преданно заглядывает в глаза. Раньше ее бесила эта его собачья преданность, но теперь только предвкушение вечернего _развлечения_ позволяет ей не сорваться и не начать стрелять. Хоть в кого-нибудь, если уж Джарода под рукой не оказалось.  
Она обыскивает квартиру, как всегда заполненную каким-то бессмысленным хламом — игрушки, конфеты. Она не Притворщик и даже не пытается понять, зачем Джароду все это барахло. Вырезки из газет в красной папке рассказывают очередную историю о несправедливо обвиненном идиоте.  
Они, конечно, допросят всех свидетелей, но мисс Паркер и так знает, что им расскажут. Слюнявую сказочку о внезапно объявившемся спасителе — кем Джарод прикинулся на этот раз: врачом, полицейским, пожарным? О восстановленной справедливости и счастливо воссоединенной семье.  
Она слышала все это уже тысячу раз.  
Почти нет надежды, что хоть что-нибудь из услышанного подскажет им, куда Джарод отправился теперь. Он снова их опережает, и ей придется докладывать об очередной неудаче отцу. Она очень, очень не любит этого делать.  
*  
Мисс Паркер вылетает из кабинета директора, вибрируя от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. Отец был _разочарован_! А этот ублюдок Лайл ухмылялся и намекал на ее некомпетентность.  
Паркер не в первый раз ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы ее братом оказался чокнутый псих, чем эта скользкая ящерица!  
Она распускает команду по домам — сегодня уже все равно ничего не найти. Брутс возникает у ее локтя.  
— Дебби переночует у подруги.  
Еще год назад Паркер было бы наплевать, но теперь — она сама себе иногда удивляется — девочка стала ей небезразлична. Если бы Брутсу не удалось найти никого присмотреть за дочкой, она бы отпустила его и поехала домой. Одна.  
Но он знает, что ей сейчас нужно.  
Они едут на снятую ей под чужим именем — и оплаченную с анонимного счета — квартиру в разных машинах. Не стоит привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Сидни, кажется, догадывается, но это ничего, он не выдаст. Это так странно — доверять кому-то.  
Мисс Паркер принимает меры на случай возможной слежки, и, когда добирается, Бруттс уже на месте.  
И уже готов.  
Он встречает ее, стоя на коленях в прихожей, совершенно голый, снимает с нее туфли — она вздыхает облегченно, — потом протягивает ей ошейник. Паркер застегивает его у него на шее.  
Все. До тех пор, пока она не снимет его утром, Брутс принадлежит ей.  
— Кофе, — командует она. Брутс поднимается. — Не вставать!  
Он покорно ползет в кухню на четвереньках, Паркер провожает взглядом его голую задницу. Которая вполне ничего себе, кто бы знал.  
Она проходит в комнату и падает на диван и слушает позвякивание посуды. Стол на кухне слишком высокий, но она знает, что раб не нарушит ее приказа.  
Брутс вползает в комнату на коленях, не отводя напряженного взгляда от полной чашки в руках. За пролитый напиток ей придется его наказать. Ей лень, но она не позволяет ему встать. Он знает, насколько она устала, и справляется.  
Паркер с удовольствием отпивает глоток — кофе, как всегда, прекрасен, еще один из его скрытых талантов — и приподнимает ногу.  
Брутс деликатно берет ее ступню в ладони и начинает массировать. Она, наконец, чувствует, как отпускает напряжение неудачного дня.  
Раб целует подъем ступни, пальцы, втягивает их в рот, один за другим. Паркер пинает его — не увлекайся, — и он послушно принимается за другую ногу.  
Но поцелуи сделали свое дело — раньше она и не подозревала, что на ногах у нее столько эрогенных зон.  
Она возбуждена и не желает ждать.  
Паркер задирает короткую юбку и бесцеремонно сует голову раба себе сежду ног.  
Он начинает, точно как она любит, с местечка на лобке, где сходятся ее «губы» — сосет, лижет, аккуратно, но сильно, царапает зубами.  
Мисс Паркер откидывается на спинку дивана и погружается в любимую фантазию.  
Когда она поймает Джарода — а она поймает, никакой Лайл не смеет в ней сомневаться! — она не отдаст его Центру сразу, о нет! Он _должен_ ей за годы разочарований.  
Она представляет себе его обнаженным, и ее дыхание учащается. Брутс скрывает под одеждой неплохую фигуру, но Джарод — Джарод сложен как греческий бог. Он на коленях, руки прочно стянуты за спиной, эти его глаза покорно смотрят на нее из-под длинных ресниц… Или нет, лучше — сверкают яростно. Он не сразу смирится, но она его сломает.  
Она уже течет, и Брутс лакает сочащуюся жидкость, как кошка. Да, сначала она заставит Брутса ему отсосать, доводя почти до оргазма и отступая, пока Притворщик не начнет умолять позволить ему кончить.  
Единственный способ, которым он сможет получить разрядку — это выебать Брутса.  
Ее раб ни разу не был с мужчиной, и это возбуждает еще больше.  
Она не раз имела его самыми разными игрушками, но самцы четко разделяют анальный секс в исполнении женщины с дилдо и собственно трах с другим мужчиной. Брутс будет испуган и унижен, но не посмеет сопротивляться, а она будет упиваться его покорностью и страхом.  
Паркер уже почти на грани. Раб, наконец, принимается за ее клитор, и возбуждение становится почти нестерпимым. Она поставит его раком и прикажет раздвинуть ягодицы, не забыть заставить его подготовить себя заранее, она же не хочет поломать любимую игрушку. Джарод войдет в него одним рывком, она почти слышит их общий вскрик.  
И кричит сама, кончая.  
Брутс продолжает отлизывать, но она слишком чувствительна после оргазма и отпихивает его лениво. Он распален до предела, член прижат к животу, она знает, что это больно. Ничего, потерпит.  
— Постель приготовь, — почти добродушно говорит она, и Брутс ползет в спальню, смешно раскорячившись, чтобы не задевать болезненно налитой член. Паркер хихикает как девчонка и идет в душ.  
— Кольцо надень, — кричит на ходу, не оборачиваясь.  
Она не торопится, нежась под теплыми струями, заставляет его подождать.  
Когда она, наконец, выходит, не трудясь одеться, раб ждет ее возле кровати, член, стиснутый у основания плотным кольцом, торчит багровым флагштоком. Его ногти впиваются в ладони, губа закушена, бедра подрагивают в напряжении, но он не пытается к себе прикоснуться.  
— Молодец, — одобрительно произносит она, и он едва не растекается лужицей от такой редкой в ее устах похвалы. Но она с ним еще не закончила.  
Паркер лезет в секретное отделение комода и достает набор вибраторов. Брутс за ее спиной стонет чуть слышно, она не обращает внимания.  
Подумав, она выбирает самый маленький, такой, чтобы можно было ввести без подготовки, и бросает игрушку Брутсу. Он возится неловко, запихивая ее в себя, снова садится на колени, шире разводя ноги.  
Она нажимает кнопку на дистанционном пульте.  
Брутс выгибается и мычит, она почти уверена, что не от удовольствия. Паркер запускает руку себе между ног.  
— Думаю, в следующий раз я найму пару хастлеров, чтобы они тебя трахнули вдвоем, — говорит она, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как расширяются его глаза, а дыхание становится прерывистым и затрудненным. Как она и думала, он боится. И поэтому продолжает: — Или трех. Один выебет тебя в рот, а двое — в жопу. Одновременно.  
Брутс дрожит и покрывается потом, и ей приходит в голову новая идея — у Центра много заключенных, годами не пробовавших секса, их не придется долго убеждать поиметь мужика. Брутс будет стонать так _жалобно_.  
Паркер кончает во второй раз и решает приберечь эту конкретную фантазию на потом.  
— Можно, — кивает она Брутсу.  
Тот срывает кольцо одним движением, стискивает член в ладони. Взмах, другой, и он кончает, и кончает, и кончает. Паркер довольна — до такого сильного оргазма она его еще не доводила.  
Она оставляет вибратор включенным еще на несколько минут, хотя это не может быть приятно. Брутс дрожит, сидя в луже собственной спермы. Паркер выключает игрушку и указывает ему на коврик с другой стороны кровати:  
— Лежать.  
Он смотрит на нее умоляюще, и она насмешливо задирает бровь. Нет, она не позволит ему сегодня ни вытащить вибратор, ни обтереться, пусть спит так и спасибо скажет, что ему позволили лечь на чистом.  
Брутс опускает голову и ковыляет вокруг кровати, торчащее из его зада дилдо забавно подпрыгивает. Она довольно кивает. Надо будет его поощрить за послушание — быть может, она позволит ему кончить еще раз завтра утром.  
Завтра весь Центр будет в курсе ее провала. Никто, конечно, не осмелится ничего сказать ей в глаза, но шепотки за спиной ей обеспечены.  
Никто — за исключением этой блондинистой шлюхи, с ее вечно торчащим из блядских губ леденцом. Как пить дать явится позлорадствовать.  
Паркер понадобится что-то большее, чем воспоминание о сегодняшней ночи, чтобы не всадить пулю в ее мерзкую самодовольную рожу.  
— Можешь вытащить, — внезапно меняет она решение.  
Раб позволяет себе только чуть слышный облегченный выдох, освобождаясь от вибратора. Он знает, что делать дальше, и она довольно глядит, как он вылизывает игрушку дочиста, не выказывая ни малейшего отвращения. Она хорошо его натренировала.  
Завтра перед работой она прикажет ему вставить анальную пробку, засадит его за компьютер и будет следить, как раб корчится от неудобства, периодически приказывая ему не ерзать.  
А после ухода сучки Бриджит прикажет ему вылизать ее туфли, нарочно не запрет дверь, чтобы кто угодно мог их застать. Никто не придет, конечно, идиотов нет приближаться к ней сразу после визита белобрысой дряни, но пусть он подергается, ожидая разоблачения.  
Паркер засыпает, ублаготворенная завтрашними планами. Ей снится Джарод на коленях, Лайл и Бриджит, ползающие у ее ног, и она улыбается во сне.


End file.
